suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Custom Patch Notes/Champions/Assassins
;Niche: The Crowd Control Assassin * A fair warning, the rework below is pretty extreme and would very likely crash and burn in a real setting. Ekko's kit, while unique in that it allows him to provide massively powerful crowd control and utility as an assassin, is also loaded with many effects that achieve the same purpose (namely, Parallel Convergence's execution passive and Z-Drive Resonance's constant autoattack-dependent damage). Additionally, the presence of a shield on his W alongside its stun visually feels similarly redundant in certain situations (while clearing jungle camps or ganking, for example), and combined with his natural crowd control tends to foster less interesting bruiser builds. I'm personally against redundancy and tend to streamline kits and abilities to the extreme on paper, and the result here is a kit that would have far more pronounced strengths (better overall utility and crowd control) and weaknesses (damage that would be very hard to attain, even when landing abilities), though the result may make his damage needlessly difficult to reach. A goal on the side was also to streamline his mana management in view of a more difficult kit, as some of his mana cost scalings make little sense other than to constantly restrict his ability use (his E, for example, which gains little damage per rank, also costs 10 more mana to use when ranking it up). * Stats ** Mana growth reduced to 30 from 50. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Effect is now mapped onto critical hits. ** Cooldown removed. ** removed. ** Now always grants Ekko bonus movement speed. ** Bonus movement speed duration increased to 3 at all levels from . ** Damage increased to 175 + (25 Ekko's level) from 10 + (10 Ekko's level) . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ** changed to from . ** Damage removed. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ** Passive removed. ** Sphere duration changed to . ** Sphere now all enemies within while it holds, regardless of whether or not Ekko is within. ** Shield removed. ** Ekko now becomes untargetable while within the sphere. * ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to from ** Bonus damage removed. ** No longer applies spell effects. * ** Mana cost removed. ** Damage removed. ** Now applies three critical strike marks to all enemies hit. ** Damage reversal increased to AP)}} from 20% per 100|1% per 15}}AP)}} at all ranks. ** Base heal removed. ** Now displays the damage Ekko took in the past 4 seconds and can revert as Grey Health on his health bar, which he consumes upon activating Chronobreak. ; Niche: The Stealth Assassin * Eve and Riot haven't really had a good relationship ever since her release, and she's probably been one of the most problematic champions in the game to balance and rework, as most attempts to change her have led to her becoming either unplayably bad or crushingly overpowered, and generally unhealthy to have around. Even her identity is contested (what is she? Should she be more like a vampire or succubus? Does she really need bondage gear?), though she's also well-loved by a core fanbase for many of the features that have proven the most problematic. Chief among them is her iconic perma-stealth, which is at the core of her tremendous global threat and unpredictability in-game, but has so far forced her to have weak combat capabilities, while also working mostly as an extra expense in true sight for the enemy team during the laning phase. Despite being officially an assassin, her dysfunctional kit and poor late-game scaling have forced her to build like a mediocre bruiser, and she never feels exceptionally powerful even when playing at her best, partly because her ability set doesn't leave much room for skill expression: all of her damage is point-and-click (Hate Spike, her main damage source, doesn't even involve pointing), the only real window of downtime she has is her ultimate, and even her passive doesn't carry nearly as much strategic gameplay as it could. The goal of this rework is, above all, to engineer proper highs and lows in her power, and thereby allow Evelynn to have moments of great success while giving her opponents opportunities to turn the tables on her. While the aim here isn't really to forge an identity for Eve, it would make sense for her to have a running theme of shadows and night, as she somewhat does now, and perhaps blend in some of her sadistic, seductive and even dance-based elements on a gameplay level. * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 300 from 265.6. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from * ** Renamed to Nightbringer. ** Innate reworked: for 30 seconds every 120 seconds, the night takes over, empowering Evelynn's abilities and causing her to enter stealth when . *** The last 10 seconds of each phase turn to twilight to mark the transition to the next, though this period still retains the effects of the current phase. * ** Renamed to Black Tear. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Active reworked: calls down a spike from the sky that lands at the target location after a -second delay, dealing AP)}} bonus AD)}} magic damage to the first enemy it hits and . ** At night, the tear remains for 1 second as impassible terrain. * ** Renamed to Shadow Walk. ** Cooldown reduced to from 15 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduction per ability hit removed. ** Now instantly stealths Evelynn at night. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 9. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Active reworked: Evelynn resets her autoattack timer and causes her next basic attack to dig her claws into her target, disabling her ability to attack and highlighting a moon dial at her target's feet. If she travels a full semicircle around her target, she rips her claws from them, regaining the ability to attack, and deals them magic damage. If the target moves far enough away from her the effect is interrupted and they take reduced damage, down to a minimum of . ** At night, the triggering basic attack also her target by for seconds. * ** Renamed to Dark Embrace ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 125 from 650. ** nighttime duration is increased by 30 per rank, up to a maximum of seconds every 120 seconds. *** At rank 3, this means the night takes over permanently, and twilight phases cease to exist. ** Active reworked: Evelynn removes herself and the target enemy champion from the map and sends themselves both to the Shadow Realm a dark mirror of the battlefield with no other units for 3 seconds, emerging at their corresponding locations on the map at the end of the duration. ** Dark Embrace can only be used at night. ;Niche: The Autoattack Assassin * Rengar's not a successful champion. Even after a mini-rework, he remains extremely difficult to balance and notoriously binary, either killing squishies in a fraction of a second or ending up with no opportunity to contribute meaningfully in fights without dying. His combination of upfront burst and near-guaranteed initiation is the core issue here, and means he usually either wins or loses within the first second of combat, and in spite of having bruiser bits baked into his kit, he plays mostly like an assassin. The goal of these changes is to completely shift his power away from initial strength, completely removing his ability damage, and instead grant him massive damage and ramping attack speed in duels, allowing him to assassinate purely through basic attacks. Additionally, what power he gains should mainly contribute to hunter-based utility, which would let him track and maneuver around targets better while also benefiting his team. * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 81 from . ** Attack damage growth increased to 7 from 3. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth removed. ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 345. ** Now uses Fury instead of Ferocity, generating 10 Fury per basic attack and losing 10 Fury per second out of combat. *** Empowered abilities now consume 100 Fury instead of 5 Ferocity. ** Empowered abilities now share cooldowns with their basic versions. * : ** Range increased to 850 from 600. ** Dash can now only be performed while Rengar is invisible to the enemy, but is no longer restricted to brush. ** removed. * : ** Cooldown changed to 5 at all ranks from . ** Reworked: grants Rengar bonus attack speed}} for 2 seconds, also causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion or large monster to mark them as prey for the same duration. Only one enemy can be marked as prey at a time, and Savagery's bonus is refreshed if Rengar attacks his prey, with the bonus stacking indefinitely. *** Savagery no longer resets Rengar's autoattack timer. *** The bonus attack speed is still limited by the attack speed cap. ** reworked: now also causes Rengar's next basic attack against his prey to deal bonus physical damage. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** Reworked: grants Rengar immunity to all damage for seconds. ** New passive: Rengar stores 50% of the damage he took in the past 4 seconds as grey health. ** reworked: now also heals Rengar for his grey health. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 5 from 10. ** Damage removed. ** duration reduced to 1 from . ** strength changed to a constant from a decaying . ** reworked: now also the target for 1 second, with the taking effect immediately after. * : ** Now always initiates after 1 second. ** During the effects of Thrill of the Hunt, Rengar is for 1 second if he takes damage. ** Vision changed to from . ** Duration changed to 10 from | }}. ** Bonus movement speed during Thrill of the Hunt changed to from | }}. ** Resource generation upon exiting Thrill of the Hunt removed. ** Bonus movement speed upon exiting Thrill of the Hunt removed. ** Enemies are no longer made aware of Rengar's presence when nearby. ** Thrill of the Hunt's sound can now be heard globally. Category:Blog posts